Fyte Placan
Fyte Placan Fyte Placan is a RPG battle system that the person earthexe has created. Currently there are tree forum collabs based on this sytem. Readers submit characters and decide on their stats and moves, then the characters fight each other. Original rules Preparing for battle Each person entering Fyte Placan must first draw the character that they will be playing with. Each will be given 5 predistributed points worth of stats based on their appearance, and 10 points to distribute however they want. Each participant will then fill out a four slot moveset. Each move will be given a cost for usage and a cooldown period (this is so powerful moves won't be constantly used/used without a cost). Teams will be preassigned. If there are some arguments over who is teamed up with who, switching teams will be allowed upon agreement. Battle Strategical Phase Teams will be able to discuss about what moves they should use next via PM. after an agreement has been settled, each member will then PM the current game master what move they will be executing. After everyone has chosen their next move, the executive phase is started. Executive Phase Each move will be executed in order of the user's stat, while certain moves will be executed fist, regardless of the user's (eg, defensive moves, etc.). If a character has no moves available, their will be raised by 2 for the turn. If a player has been downed, they will automatically revive with 1/4 and after 10 cycles. If both players on a single team have been downed, the opposing team will win. After every move has been executed and their effects justified, Strategical phase will begin. Subsequent Battles The winners of the previous battle get first dibs on the next one, if they choose to participate. If they decide to join after each slot is filled (but before the battle actually starts), then the players that most recently joined will be forced out. Stats HP - Health Points. Everyone starts with 100 max . Each point added to will add 10 to their max . MP - Mana Points. Certain moves will use up this stat. Everyone starts with 100 max . Each point added to will add 10 to their max . TP - Tech Points. Certain moves will use up this stat. Everyone starts with 25 max . Each point added to will add 5 to their max . OFF - Offense. This will affect the power of moves that use nothing. Everyone starts with 2 . Each point added to will add 1. DEF - Defense. This will affect the power of other's attacks towards you. Certain moves may ignore this stat. Everyone starts with 2 . Each point added to will add 1. INT - Intelligence. This will affect the power of moves that use /. Everyone starts out with 2 . Each point added to INT will add 1. SPD - Speed. This will affect the order in which moves will be executed. This will also affect the likelihood of evading an attack (/). Some moves may ignore this stat. Everyone starts out with 0 . Each point added to will randomly add 1-2. Fyte Placan: tournament edition Fyte Placan (Tournament Addition) is a turn based fighting game first created by andanotherone and drawn by Dexexe1234. Teams The Blue team Samuel Powell, a super soldier (Blue-Cone-Ninja) Brent B. Beatnick, a huge barrier knight (Dexexe1234) Frank Zebble, an employee of the Chicago department of health and wellness (bobthepen) The Red team Quet M'lit, an Octopodian priest of The Tentacled One (SleepingOrange) Salty, a man of the sea (Daedalus) Jonathan Spades, an assasin (Lankie) There are also Green and Yellow teams, but they have not been used yet and are waiting until the Red and Blue team's battle is over There is also a "purpses team" of TheBoyd and other currently unused characters (Not counting the Green and Yellow teams) that appear every once and a while (Drawn by all of the members of their team, and not Dexexe1234), as well as a "Purple Team" that will fight the winner of the tournament. Differences from the original Fyte Placan Unlike the original, this is in a tournament style, you can have an extra ability or passive move, and you get five points after each battle to allocate. TP was removed, as well as the chance of avoiding attacks because of SPD. These are suggestions for new passive abilities: ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES: when (insert name here) gets below half health, he gets ANGREH, and does 1.5x the normal amount of damage, as well as take .3x less damage. MANA STONE: (insert name here)'s magic mana stone gives him a constant supply of magic energy, and he regains 5 MP a turn. FRIENDS WITH GOD:(insert name here) and god play checkers on tuesday, and as such aregood friends. this makes him have to wait only 7 turns to respawn. SUPERNATURAL HEALING:has extreemly high healing rate, and heals 1 damage every turn, as well as cutting recovery times in half. there are also status conditions: POISON:does damage every turn. BURN: lowers stats a bit, and does small damage every turn. PARALYZE: makes you unable to move 3/4 of the time SLEEP:unable to move. cured if attacked. NAPPING:same as sleep, but recovers 1/8 max HP a turn. PREOCUPIED:a general status effect that can be caused by many sources. they may have to go to the bathroom, have fallen in love, or just about anything that doesn't fall into the other categories. you are unable to move for three turns, and may take damage/restore health/ whatever. Category:Collaborations Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees